Conventional power modules generally incorporate an overcurrent protecting function mainly using a shunt resistor method or a sensing method.
Furthermore, recent years have seen use of high-voltage power metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) for reducing steady loss and attempts to reduce the loss in a low-current operation (for example, see Patent Document 1).